


Labyrinth

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [30]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, implied time travel fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Labyrinth- a maze (or something similar to a maze)The World between Worlds certainly could be called a maze, Ahsoka could attest to this.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 12





	Labyrinth

Ahsoka looked up in wonder at the World Between Worlds. It stretched on and on for as far as the eye could see. It made one dizzy looking up or down for it never seemed to end. It would be so simple to get lost in the never-ending maze of time. Moari chirped behind her and she held up an arm for the small bird to land on. Soon the talons were lightly applying pressure to her outstretched arm. She held up a hand, petting the convor, and said, "Yes, I know. I have a job to do."

The bird chirped an inquisitive.

Ashoka sighed, "Honestly sometimes I wonder..." She trailed off. "I'm pretty sure you were there when the Force called me to right the wrongs of the past."

The bird chirped again.

"Yes, it is important. You wouldn't happen to know which door I need to go through? I seem to find myself rather lost."

The bird took off into the void, and Ahsoka followed, trusting her little friend to lead her on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic I have prewritten yay! (oh no...) and my last fanfic of 2020  
> May the force be with you and good riddance 2020!


End file.
